Un abrazo que borró la soledad-two-shot
by La tierna Hinata-chan
Summary: Porque la soledad puede dañara más que cualquier golpe o palabra, y con solo un gesto cariñoso puede llevarse esa oscuridad y llevarlo a un lugar soleado. Porque siempre ha querido acercarse pero nunca tuvo valor hasta que lo vio solo y todos se alejaban sin razón, solo quería que no estuviera triste
1. el abrazo que borró la soledad- Naruto

Un abrazo que borró la soledad-Naruto

Cuando conoces la soledad te das cuenta que no importa lo que te digan o todo lo que te desprecien, porque duele más estar en esa oscuridad interminable casi infinita y que cualquier persona puede sufrir.

Era un día lluvioso y nostálgico para la aldea de Konoha. Hoy hace ocho años el kyubi atacó la aldea dejando nada más que daño y sufrimiento. Pero eso no es todo hoy era el cumpleaños de un niño rubio, sonriente, travieso, imperativo y muy bromista sino que lo digan los aldeanos víctimas de las bromas de éste.

Y aunque él no lo sabía los aldeanos le tenían algo malo preparado para "continuar lo que el yondaime inicio"

Para ellos el pequeño era un doloroso recordatorio del horroroso día y más en esta fecha.

(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)

Para él era un día como cualquier otro, bueno no del todo ya que sabía muy bien que hoy era su cumpleaños, no creía que además del sandaime y él supieran que el 10 de octubre era su cumpleaños.

Seguí caminando por la aldea como si todo fuera normal hasta que me siento rodeado por muchas personas, los veo son las mismas miradas de siempre asco, odio, repulsión y miedo.

-adivina que niño hoy hay una fiesta por el heroísmo del yondaime y todos tenemos que ir- dijo un señor que en mi vida había visto

-de verdad viejo y ¿dónde es?, ¿puedo ir?-decía animado ya que nunca me habían invitado a una fiesta

-claro si como no es hoy a las 6 pm en el centro de la aldea-respondió con un tono malvado que el pequeño Naruto no notó por pensar que ya no maltratarían.

(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)

El pequeño se encontraba en el apartamento donde vive alistándose para la fiesta de la que todo el mundo hablaba. Se puso una camisa negra con el símbolo Uzumaki, su pantalón naranja chillón a juego con su chaqueta naranja chillón y dispuso a irse

\- hoy todos va a quererme y no van a mirar mal por fin voy a conocer que es tener un amigo- dijo entusiasmado

(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)

El centro de la aldea se veía hermoso, luces de colores, adornos y puestos de comida y otras cosas pero lo que se notaba era el montón de personas juntas hablando

-todos están ubicados según el plan- dijo un aldeano

-solo falta que llegue el demonio para empezar- dijo otro aldeano con rencor en su voz

-por fin nos liberaremos del demonio si hacemos que deserte de la aldea estaremos en paz- dijo alguien con felicidad en su voz

-bueno ahora actúen normal porque en cualquier momento puede llegar- habló alguien más

(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*) (*_*)

Al llegar al centro de la aldea veo las decoraciones, las luces y los puestos. Al acercarme me cerraron la paso y me acorralaron yo los miro y ellos solo me dicen cosas como "vete demonio" o "aléjate de nosotros te odiamos" y no aguante, me alejé de todos y corrí hasta un pequeño parque cerca del lugar y lloré porque ya no aguantó que me maltraten me siento tan solo, no tengo padres ni hermanos solo soy yo, tal vez tenga que hacerles caso nadie me quiere aquí.

Pero cuando me iba a levantar siento unos brazos alrededor de mí, alguien me estaba abrazando y no me despreciaba.

-¿quién eres?- pregunte a quién me abrazaba

-so-soy Hinata Hyuga- me respondió ella tartamudeando

Me giré y la vi una pequeña niña de cabello corto azulado con hermosos destellos, unos ojos perla con tonos lilas, una piel muy blanca pero linda que parecía porcelana, con una chaqueta begich y unos pantalones azules y unas sandalias ninja azules.

-¿por qué estás aquí también te vienes a burlar de mí?- dije con tono lastimero porque sabía que era así

-no s-solo que-quería sa-saber si estabas bien- me dijo y me sorprendí por su respuesta -a-además hoy cum-cumples años a-así que ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NARUTO-KUN!- me dijo gritando lo último, yo solo pude llorar ella me recordó que si hay personas que me quieren por lo que soy

-gra-gracias-solo podía sollozar MUCHAS GRACIAS HINATA-CHAN GRA-GRACIAS- y la abrace por estar ahí por ser quien es por todo

-amm Na-Naruto-kun quería dar-darte este regalo-me dijo murmurando y entregándome una cajita

Al abrir encontré un dije con una cadena y una pequeña frase en el dije:

"no te arrepientas de ser diferente, sé quién quieras ser, sé único, especial y no importa si te dañan con palabras, porque eres tú, tan solo tú y nadie más".

Mire el dije y a ella y solo hice lo que pensé que es correcto... la abrace y le pedí ser mi amiga... ella es mi amiga porque aceptó y solo pensé gracias padres por mandarme a alguien con quien ser feliz...

Y tenía tanta razón esa pequeña frase. Ella... Hinata Hyuga la chica que con un abrazo borró la oscuridad. Ella mi destino.


	2. el abrazo que borró la soledad- Hinata

Hoy era el día que lo iba a hacer, hoy le dare a Naruto-kun su regalo de cumpleaños que tengo desde hace algunos años para él. Y es que aunque él no lo sepa yo siempre he estado ahí, cada cumpleaños, cada navidad, cada san valentín, cada día.

Hoy solo se lo daré y le dire que o tiene porque estar solo, aunque me lo hayan dicho los ancianos del clan y los adultos yo no lo creo, nadie merece estar solo lo se por experiencia propia.

Mi madre murió días después de que Hanabi naciera, mi padre me trata como basura, mi tío murió porque me secuestraron y Neji-niisan me odia porque mataron a su padre y tiene que proteger a alguién tan débil como yo y eso lo irrita.

Pero todo eso no importa hoy porque aunque me desmaye en el intento se lo daré.

(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)

Si a Hyuga Hiashi le hubieran dicho que iban a sacar al demonio de la aldea el mismo hubiera propuesto un plan para sacarlo.

Hiashi estaba en un salón reunido con los mercaderes más importantes de la villa para informar sobre los avances del plan.

-como piensan sacar al demonio con un plan tan infantil- decía Hiashi después de escuchar lo que los aldeanos inferiores propusieron.

-si hacemos otra cosa el hokage se dará cuenta que los "accidentes" que le pasan al demonio- dijo un mercante conocido por vender armas a los shinobis de la aldea

(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)

Lo tenía todo listo, el momento, el regalo y lo que iba a decir ahora el problema era como encontrarlo, ya que hoy también había una fiesta en la aldea y como ella sabía, él nunca iba a esas cosas, solo esperaba que si fuera.

Como siempre me puse un kimono caro que me regalaron, era hermoso, era color violeta con detalles en negro, simplemente hermoso. Mientras admiraba mi kimono alguien toca la puerta y pasa.

\- Hinata-sama su padre desea verla- dijo Ko mi protector

-ya voy, gracias Ko-san- dije y me diriji al despacho de padre.

Al entrar miré a padre y Hanabi que me miraban como si fuera algo malo y terrible.

-Hinata cámbiate porque no iras conmigo a la fiesta del heroísmo del yondaime- dijo mirandome fríamente

-si padre- dije con lo que me quedaba de voz y me retiré a mi cuarto.

(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)

Al llegar al centro de la aldea veo las decoraciones, las luces y los puestos. De pronto lo miro ahí visualizando la aldea, al acercarme veo que cerraron el paso y lo acorralaron él los miró y ellos solo le dijieron cosas como "vete demonio" o "aléjate de nosotros te odiamos" y yo solo pude mirar como se alejó de todos y corrí hasta alcanzarlo en un pequeño parque cerca del lugar y lo ví romper en llanto y me quede estática este es mi heroe el que siempre ve todo y le da una sonrisa a sus problemas... lo volví a mirar y comprendí que es como yo, como cualquier persona y que hay que acompañarlo en la soledad como él lo ha hecho sin darse cuenta.

Me acerque lentamente a él, se veía tan fragil, tan perdido y lo mire y supe perfectamente que lo que necesitaba era algo que yo podía darle y no esperé más y lo abarcé.

-¿quién eres?- me preguntó mientras lo mantenía abrazado

-so-soy Hinata Hyuga- respondí lo más claro posible y aun asi tartamudeando

Se giró y lo ví un pequeño niño de cabello corto rubio un poco desordenado, unos ojos azules como el cielo, una piel un poco bronceada que le iba bien, con una chaqueta naranja chillón y unos pantalones a juego con la chaqueta y unas sandalias ninja azules.

-¿porqué estás aquí también te vienes a burlar de mí?- dijo con tono lastimero que me partio el corazón.

-no s-solo que-queria sa-saber si estabas bien- le dije y recordé porque estaba hay en primer lugar -a-ademas hoy cum-cumples años a-asi que ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NARUTO-KUN!- le dije gritando lo último, y yo lo ví llorar, estaba a punto de disculparme por lo que dije cuando siento un abrazo de él

-gra-gracias- él solo podía sollozar MUCHAS GRACIAS HINATA-CHAN GRA-GRACIAS- y me abrazó como si fuera todo lo que tenía

-amm Na-Naruto-kun quería dar-darte este regalo- le dije murmurando y entregandole la cajita

Lo ví abrirla y encontró un dije con una cadena y una pequeña frase en el dije:  
"no te arrepientas de ser diferente, sé quien quieras ser, sé único, especial y no importa si te dañan con palabras, porque eres tú, tan solo tú y nadie más".

Miró el dije y a mí y solo ví como me abrazaba y me pedía ser su amiga... y yo con gustó acepte y ahora somos amigos y yo solo pude pensar en una frase de mi madre:

"el amor es lo que nos salvará"

Y cuanta razón tenía, el amor nos salvó, me salvó y pude con una abrazo borrar la soledad del corazón del que en unos cuantos años sería el amor de mi vida. Él mi destino.


End file.
